A Gang!
by SkateboardersAreTakingOverRun
Summary: Can Harry Potter, Hermonie Granger, Ron Weasely and the rest of Hogwarts handle a whole gang you know the smoking, drinkin drug using your mom warned you about gang! ....read to find out what happens when a entire gang goes to Hogwarts! Heart breaks,crus
1. Reunions and Allergies

**Chapter 1 **

**Reunions and Allergies**

Emily sighed sadly to herself as she stared at the train how was she supose to survive a whole year at school without her friends she had never been without them before.

Suddenly a voice shouted out "Emily!Emily Hunter is that you?" a voice called which sounded like Sabrina's she turned in time to see Sabs run up to her "oh my god Sabs you got a letter too"Emily asked hugging her friend "yep but not just me everyone is here!"Sabrina told Emily whos eyes lit up cheerfully"yep Carol,Scorpion,Cobra and Ray are here" she said talking really fast but slow enough so Emily could understand at that moment a girl and three guys walked up too them.

Ray,Cobra and Scorpion had great bulids, great bodies and were cute.Carol also was very muscularand pretty she had long wavy chestnut brown hair and dark emerald green eyes she was also really tough her nick name in their neighbour hood she was an awsome fighter but also a very heavy drinker she seemed more like a hood then a normal gangster. She was no girly girl thats for sure!She was wearing a black muscule shirt and dark black jeans Scorpian has a huge crush on her(and speaking of Scorpion).

Next was Scorpian he was absouletly hott!He had dark brown spiked up hair and gorgeous warm brown eyes he was also wearing a black muscel shirt and dark blackjean which had two silver chains which he looked absouletly cute in them.

Next was Sabrina she was nick named Sabs cause she was super emotional and bubby but she was fantastic hot wiring any car or combination to a house she was really pretty with strawberry blonde hair which she always played with and gentle grassy green eyes she also wore alot of cover up like Carol and Emily. she was wearing a dark red tang top and black jeans for some odd reason everyone wore dark jeans in their gang.

Next came Emily who had light blonde hair and sky blue eyes which held always a depressed kind of look on her face but lit up fast when Ray was around.(.) Cobra on the other hand had dark almost jet black hair and warm looking black eyes he was also wearing a muscel shirt only his was a midnight blue and for pants like I said before wore dark black jeans.

Next to all the guys with dark hair Ray stood out the most with his sandy blonde hair which was not spiked but lay flat on his head as for his eyes they were gorgeous and always had that cheerful glint in his eyes which were blue with a mixture of gray. He was also wearing a plain white shirt and he was wearing his famous dealer's jacket which he never took of except when taking a shower or something to do with water in his dealer's jacket pockets which were filled but well hidden with certain drugs, cigarettes and boozes which were always pocket size and easily hidden but he didn't sell alot because he was an easy person to steal from and many chicks (or what he called them magnets) could butter him up he loved to impress Emily which everyone but Emma knew he had a huge crush on her.

Ray walked over to Emily "hey little girl want some candy I have some its really good its strawberry flavoured its called I forgot.." he asked in his scary like jokingly voice Emily smirked "oh sure I would like some" she said in an innocent little child's voice then stole it from him. "Hey you!" he shouted as she ran off with it and hid behind Cobra, whose bottom lips began to twitch as Ray ran after her. Sabrina rolled her eyes "oh you are such a proffesinal absoutletly wonderful"she groaned sarcastically Ray didn't pay any attention he was to busy trying to catch Emily who was pretty fast. 'Em- Em- Emily...give it back..pant, cough wheeze come on Emily give it..." but he paused as a big black dog ran over Emily who let out a gasp"oh!" she lay on the cemenate with the dog lay on top her "ah...choo...get ah choo..off.. you stupid...achoo...dog" she said in between sneezes her eyes watering up and then she pushed it hard so it hit someones trunk and ran over to her friends.

But the dog (or Snuffles) would not give up and ran over her again when she was with her friends she began sneezing violently.

Sabrina picked up the dog and put it on the ground "shoo bad dog your not wanted here now go" she said in a firm tone the dog cocked its head and ran back too them finally they became irrated especailly Cobra who was allergic to dogs also "KER Choo!" he sneezed loudly then snuffed a bit "uh.." he muttered then picked up the dog and held it over his head so it was a good feet off the ground for people to see "kerchoo.. is this... Ka choo.. anyones... Ker choo...dog..is" he sniffed a bit and then sneezed " Kar--choo this?" he asked loudly in a stuffed up voice no one answered and his eyes started to itch and irrate "Ker..chhoo.. ugh.." he grumbled he sneezed really hard which made his foot slam onto the pavemment. Finally a guy with jet black hair, green eyes with glasses and a lightening bolt on his fore head ran up to them"sir..Snuffles" he saved (harry by the way all) "is this mutt..uh..yours?" Cobra asked holding in a sneeze and lowered the dog so it was eye sight in front of the boy "um yes.. sorry about him" Harry said picking it up from Cobra's hand and then put him lightly on the floor "oh by the way its almost time for the train to go" he said and then ran into the barrier.

As soon as he left "Kaa...Ka...KER...CHOO!" Cobra sneezed loudly into his hands "stupid mutt" he muttered "um shouldn't we go to the train" Carol asked them they all nodded and picked up their own stuff and they part walked part raced too the barrier and onto the train.

* * *

T.B.C

well well! review I have been working on this story forever and now that I can finally post it!

I hope ya like it and Review and love it!


	2. Names Hurt Like Knives

**Chapter 2**

**Names Hurt Like Knives**

They started looking for empty seats but they found none so Emily walked over with her friends behind her she slid it open it was the guy who had the dog "um hi can me and my friends hang out here?" Carol asked in her bored tone while smoking the guy with black hair and emerald green eyes nodded and so they sat down beside or across them.

The seating arangements where like this: Carol, Cobra, Ron and Harry. Across from them was Scorpian, across Cobra was Emma, across Ron was Hermonie and Across Harry was Sabrina. After a while of silence Sabrina decided to brake the ice "so she breathed out a puff of smoke from her cigarette where you guys from?" she asked looking at Ron,Harry and Hermonie. Hermonie answered first "well I live in London" she said briskly then asked "where do you live?" she asked Cobra answered her "we all live some where in the suburbs" he answered her Hermonie smiled "oh by the way I 'm Hermonie she pointed to each boy thats Ron and Harry Potter" she said they nodded the greeting and then Emily introduced everyone.

After awhile the lady with the trolley walked by "hello want anything?" she asked each person paid for their own food and shared it amongst each other suddenly the compartment door slid open and Malfoy's ugly face appeared "well, well looks like new people have joined the Weasely and Potty group" he said smugily "I never knew they aloud sluts into the group I guess they are pretty desprate for friends it seems" he says for no reasons immediately the girls gave him a 'leave if you want to live' kind of look and the guys growled quietly "what the bloddy hell do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat venomsily.

"Nothing, nothing I was just hopping that you had gotten over your stupid hero saving habbit" he snorted which made Harry stand up so fast that some candy fell onto the floor and Ron stood up too hold him back "so where are the what do you do?are you whore I'm surprised I didn't know how an ugly bitch like yourself would ever make money..." but he didn't have enough time to finish his rude comment he was suspended from the ground and Emily made his face meet fist. Wam

He staggered a bit and spat out three bloody teeth as the taste of blood entered his mouth he turned around as Emily's leg colided with his stomach. He moaned falling to his knees and tripped Emily and started pounding her who began to see red and pulled him off her and started punching him over and over again until it looked like he was defaintely going to need a hospital.

After awhile Emily was still bashing him up and Cobra had tried to peel her off of the bloodly pile which looked like Malfoy she turned to him her eyes seemed a little red like a demons' and she punched him so hard he staggered a bit. Soon Ray,Sabrina,Carol, Cobra, Scorpion and Ron where trying to pull her off which ended up with an unconsious Scorpion and Ron before Ray could cool her off and gentally pull her off Draco and put her on the bench Goyle and Crabbe grabbed Draco's unconcious form and ran out of the compartment room.

Harry and Hermonie just stared in shock at Emily whose head was on Ray's shoulder swearing and crying."Shh shh don't cry you know I can't stand it" he told her patting her back practally begging her over and over again feeling his anger grow with the rest of the group oviously Draco had made a new group of enemies.

Soon Emily had stopped swearing and just lay in between Ray's legs she was fast asleep her head on his chest who soon was breathing evenly and asleep Ray's arm was around Emily so protectively that if anyone slightly came near them his eyes would flash open he would also punch whoever came over subconciously.

Sabrina sighed she had never seen Emily like that at all no one did 'poor Emily that stupid idiot! Emily has enough problems without him' she thought then she smirked a little 'if he messes with her again he will have too deal with me and the rest of the guys' she said.

* * *

T.B.C

Well what is going to happen next? it sure is a very fun story and I so far think this is a good one!


	3. Boats and Castles

**Chapter 3**

**Boats and Castles**

"Emily wake up" I heard Scorpion say while shaking her she slowly opened her eyes "hmm?" she asked too see herself laying her head on Ray's eyes flashed open fast as soon as he felt movements but then calmed down seeing it was just Emily and he yawned while streaching Emily snuck out from underneath his arms. "Ray lets go" she said "mmm..already" he said she poked him "yes" while Emily slowly stood up "why did you wake me up?"he asked in a grumpy voice "I didn't Scorpion did" Emily told him he shrugged and stood up he streached more and yawned widely scratching the side of his head "alright lets go" he said while lighting a cigarette in his mouth while Emily did the same with hers and they walked outside of the train.

"God I thought you two where just going to sleep till the train was back in England " Sabrina said jokingly they gave her a look that told her they were not happy of being woken up so she lit a cigarette and they walked towards the row boats "uh-oh" Ray said too Emily while looking at Cobra who hated , hated the water or more like petrified of the water he didn't mind looking or swiming in the water but he wasn't fond of boats.

"You got to be kidding me" Cobra groaned "oh come on its just in your head" Sabrina told him he glared at her "well my head is saying stay away from the water" he snapped at her who just shook her head "come on Cobra were going too be late" Carol said and pushed him onto the boat which was a miracle since Cobra's feet where deep in the sand but Carol wasn't a weakling Cobra began to shake like a leaf and went over too the back of the boat and turned pale.

"Come on Cobra its not that bad" Ray said too him patting his back Cobra just gulped "come on you went on roller coasters and I have never seen you pale like that before" Sabrina said he just glared at her then he slowly looked into the water water swallowed nervously he felt sick just by simply looking into the water.

They began too row Cobra lost it when they went under the bridge "eww whats wrong with you?" a small first yearer said in disgust he slowly lifted his head and glared at her but then turned a nasty shade of green and turned to face the water and heaved out his somewhat lunch he had on the train"he doesn't like boats" Carol said "oh" the girl said and thought nothing about it "wow this joint is huge!" Ray exclamied looking up at the castle Emily looked up as they hit a bump and fell onto Ray's lap who grinned "already falling for me huh? can't you wait till were not in public" he asked her jokingly in those tisk .. tisk tones Emily blushed feriously and splashed him with her paddle.

Some water fell onto Harry who cried out in surprise soon all three of them where splashing each other "hey!hey! you guys are tipping the boat!"Ron exclaimed too late the boat tipped over and EmilyRay,Harry and Ron had fallen into the water they gasped as they entered the water as they all three emerged from the water they heard some giggles and they climbed back onto the boat Ray and Emily swearing and shivering but grinning as they stared at each other for a bit smiling.

Cough...cough Sabrina coughed they turned away from each other blushing so they could have repesented two blonde cherries "get a room" Cobra shouted at them making them blush so hard that they where redder then Ron's hair "shut up Collie" Ray told him Cobra turned red faster then anyone had seen. He hated his name he threw Ray back into the water a little bit and pretty hard. Ray emerged from the water coughing and splurterring cussing Cobra out so loudly and rudely that Cobra jumped into too the water Ray dove under fast 'shit' he thought.

"get the fuck out here Ray before I knock the stuffing out of you" he shouted loudly suddenly Cobra felt Ray's leg hit him in the shins he winced in pain and dove under finally the girls threw Scorpion into the water to get them in here and he did after swearing at them and earning a couple of brusies from Ray and Cobra who he threw onto the boat. After he got into the boat he walked over too where he sat and sat down soaking wet soon they where rowing onto the beach "what took yer so long?" Hagrid asked them "and why yer soaking wet?" he asked tiredly also as both Cobra, Scorpion and Ray got out drenched while Emily and Harry walked out only a little wet.

"They leaned too far too the side and fell in" Emily said "is that true?" he asked in disbelief they nodded he sighed "alright get in" he said and they walked into the castle soaking wet. "What on earth happened?" a strict solemn looking teacher asked they told the same story. She sighed tiredly "well you can't go in those wet clothes into the great hall come with me" so they followed her down a hall and into a room "I'm afraid I have no more uniforms left you might have too wear just the clothes in your suitcase" she said "okay" they said she left them too get their clothes on girls in one room boys in the other seperate change rooms. When they came out they headed to the great hall. Carol and Sabrina gave them envious looks "heh you guys look so weird" Cobra bragged but shut up after receving a glare from the two they shut up and followed the first years into the room.

They starred at the hat 'a hat that can sing? you learn something new everyday' that went through their heads

"Lion,Collin" the woman called Cobra slowly made his way there while turning red, the hat took a second "GRIFINDOR!" there was an uproar of claps as Cobra made his way over. "Light,Caroline" the witch called again Carol stood up and gave a sudden stiffening motion in the hall.

She sat on the chair and placed the hat on her head "SLYTHERIN" the hat called after what seemed like an hour Carol stood up she saw a few people clap on the green table and saw a snake so she walked over there. Ray suddenly felt nervous what if he was seperated from Emily "Line, Sabrina" the voice called again Sabrina made her way up and sat down it only touched a bit of her hair and shouted "RAVENCLAW" she walked over to the blue table and sat down.

"Michael, Ray" the witch said after she called other students up Ray made his way up he had the joker, prankister look on his face that showed trouble "GRIFFINDOR" the hat said he grinned at the red table and ran over Emma became nervous she was all by herself.

"Hunter,Emma" the voice called immediately she could feel Ray's eyes bareing into her skull as she made her way over she sat down and the hat slid over her eyes. "Well,well let us see plently of courage, strength and wisdom oh my this can't be... ok it will have to be" and it opened his mouth to shout out a name "GRIFFINDOR!" Emily grinned as she ran over to Ray and sat down beside him who was smiling at her.

* * *

T.B.C 


End file.
